Recently, with the development of mobile communication technology, not only voice calls but also text messages are being widely used. The voice calls and transmission and reception of text messages are made through mobile communication terminals, such as, including mobile phones and smartphones.
The text messages are generally outputted in visually recognizable text. That is, a terminal which received a text message outputs the text message only in text format. When text messages are only outputted in text format, visually impaired persons cannot read the content of the text messages, and even persons whose vision is not impaired often cannot read the content of the text messages while they are doing activities, for example, working, exercising, and driving. Further, messages in text format have limitation in conveying emotions or friendliness due to their inability. Recently, with the widespread use and the growing range of applications of mobile communication terminals, there is the demand for technology that stimulates emotions of terminal users using mobile communication terminals.